


The Librarians: Scars and Callouses

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Librarians Fic Week, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve Baird loves it that Flynn loves her scars and callouses. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Scars and Callouses

**Scars and Callouses**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Eve loved it that it never bothered him the slightest that her fingers was calloused. She loved it when he would take her hands and gently turn them over to caress them softly, kissing them tenderly and holding them to his face. She loved it when he would rub circles on the back of her hand, making her forget all the sins those hands had done, all the lives she had taken and reminding of all the people she had saved and all the good she had done.

She loved it that it never troubled him at all when his fingers traced the bumps on her skin. She loved it when he kissed the imperfections that marred her body and the flutter of her heart when he remembered where each mark was. She loved it when he would ask for their stories and not let up until she told him, whether the memory be good or bad. She loved it when he would brace himself around her when it was a particularly bad recollection.

She loved it that it never distressed him even a little how she would wake in the middle of the night over the smallest sound after a particularly hard mission. She loved it when he would take her hand unquestioningly and hold her as her thoughts returned to the present. She loved it when he would hold her when the past slammed through her mind. She loved it when he would whisper sweet nothings to keep her grounded.

She loved it that he took her all in, callouses, scars, her past and all.

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: Something short for day three of fic week. This is probably something to bounce off day two’s fic. They’re written in about the same way. Sorry for all the pain I might be causing! I promise tomorrow’s going to be a happier one! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a note on what you think about it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
